Huh?
by Kallee1987
Summary: Someone comes out of the sky and turns Willow and Spike's world upsidedown. I changed the characters personalities around i lot so if you don't like that then you shouldn't read this.


Huh?  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
Pairing: Willow and Spike.  
  
Summary: Someone comes from a different dimension and gets everyone in a state of confusion.  
  
Spoiler: set in the fifth season except there's no glory or Tara and Dawn's just a normal kid.  
  
Rating G-PG  
  
Willow and Spike were just walking through the cemetery like they usually did every night when they patrolled when there was a great bright light and a boom. From the light a form dropped out of the sky. Willow and Spike rushed towards it and noticed that the shape that had fallen was none other than a little girl no older than six. Willow looked at the little girl and used some magic to see if anything was broken. After seeing there was nothing broken she picked up the child and took her to Giles's place.  
  
As soon as she was in the door Willow and Spike were bombarded with questions.  
  
"Who is that?" "Where'd she come from?" "Why is she all dirty?"  
  
Just as Anya was commenting on how much the little girl's hair color looked like Willow's the little girl woke up and had the brightest blue eyes had anyone had ever seen. The little girl looked around and saw Willow sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl shouted gripping on to Willow around the middle or as far as her arms would stretch tightly.  
  
"Huh?" Willow said very confused. The little girl finally let go.  
  
"Mommy where are we?"  
  
"This is Giles's apartment."  
  
The little girl looked around and when she saw Buffy she screamed, "Auntie Buffy!" Then hoped off the couch and ran to the blond Slayer and hugged her middle with the same strong grip she had Willow in.  
  
"I'm an auntie."  
  
The little girl let go of the slayer and went back over to Willow. Saw Giles and did the same to him as Buffy. Then she went back to Willow.  
  
"Um little girl what's your name?" Willow asked.  
  
"Which name do you want me to tell you? Daddy has so many names for me and so do you."  
  
"How about the one we call you the most?"  
  
"Alicia but daddy and you call me Ally. Daddy also has lots of other names for me like pet, luv, lil, lil bit that ones like that cause auntie Dawnie is called lil bit, and lil Red cause of my hair."  
  
"She has Willow's rambling gene." Xander said.  
  
"Uncie Xan-xan!" Ally shouted finally noticing Xander. She ran over to him and gave him the same treatment she gave to Buffy and Willow. Then when she let go she saw Anya and said, "Hi, Auntie Anya!" This time though she didn't give Anya a bear hug. "Where's Timmy?"  
  
"That's not fair I wanted a hug from the cute little girl, too." Anya said kind of rejected. "Who's Timmy?"  
  
"I love to hug you Auntie Anya but mommy said to be extra careful since there's a baby in your tummy. Timmy's your first child he's just a little older than me."  
  
"Huh? I don't have a son. I'm not pregnant at least I think I'm not." Anya then grabbed Xander and went to the nearest store to get a home pregnancy test. Willow took Ally aside to talk with her.  
  
"Ally," Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, mommy what do you want?"  
  
"Who's your daddy?"  
  
"You know you daddy is."  
  
"Yea, I guess I know him but could you be a good little girl and tell me his name."  
  
Ally looked past Willow to where Spike was sitting and said, "He's my daddy."  
  
Willow turned around to see who she was looking at and nearly fainted.  
  
Spike with his vampire hearing heard exactly what Ally had said and nearly chocked on his blood.  
  
"Ally Spike can't be your father. He can't have kids."  
  
"Yea, but he'll be able to soon."  
  
"Ally, what year is it where we live?"  
  
"It's 2008 silly."  
  
"When did Spike and I get together?"  
  
"Um, November, 8 2000."  
  
"That's in a week. Wait, how old are you?"  
  
"I'll be six in August."  
  
"So, are you going to stay with me for a while?"  
  
"No, cause the people in white want me to leave tomorrow." Ally said.  
  
"Who are they?" Giles said.  
  
"The oracle people or they might be the powers that be."  
  
"How do you know about them?" Willow asked.  
  
"You told me about them."  
  
"Oh, okay I guess I did then."  
  
"Mommy," Ally asked.  
  
"Yes, Ally," Willow said.  
  
"How come you almost lost me?"  
  
"Lost you?"  
  
"Yeah, you once told me that you nearly lost me because a monster beat you up in a fight."  
  
"I nearly lost you in a fight with a demon?"  
  
"Yea, why did you almost lose me?"  
  
"I guess I was careless."  
  
"Oh, okay. So, that's how you lost my sister."  
  
"You're a twin then. Why don't I get you to my house and I can get you ready for bed."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
"Spike, could you walk them home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure got nothing better to do."  
  
Spike, Willow, and Ally were walking home when Ally complained that, "I want daddy to carry me mommy."  
  
"I'm not sure he wants to carry you Ally."  
  
"I WANT DADDY TO CARRY ME!"  
  
"Oh, fine. Spike will you carry her?"  
  
"Sure." Spike said picking Ally up.  
  
"Why are you so cold daddy?"  
  
"I'm just cold."  
  
"Oh, you're still a vamp still aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Ally are you sure your mommy and I get together?"  
  
"Yup I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, that's great." He whispered to Ally. "I really like her you see and maybe you will pull us together."  
  
"I hope I do to. I love you daddy." Ally whispered and fell asleep. The trio made it to Willow's parent's house with no trouble. Willow got some of her baby clothes from her parent's room. "I think this night gown will fit her." Willow said slipping it over Ally's sleeping head. "Spike will you stay here tonight with me?''  
  
"Sure, I will luv."  
  
"This is so strange. I never expected this." Willow said. Spike sat down and held Willow. Willow got up and went to get some heavy blankets for the windows. Once Willow got back with the blankets she sat next to Spike and asked, "Willow?"  
  
"Yes, Spike what do you want?"  
  
"Um, luv, um, I heard what Ally told you about us."  
  
"Oh, I guess she must be wrong about something."  
  
"Do you really want her to be wrong about it? I want her to be right."  
  
"I want her to be right too." Willow said and walked over to Spike. Spike pulled her into his arms and kissed Willow with all that he could. Willow gives back the exact same. The next day Ally was gone just like she said she would be and Spike and Willow got the guts to tell the group what Ally had told Willow.  
  
"Wow!" Buffy said.  
  
"I wonder if there's any prophesies on this." Giles said with glee.  
  
"Giles if it'll help the prophesy should come in about a week." Willow said. "Guys, I think Spike and I need to talk."  
  
Willow and Spike want out side and walked towards the park.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me, luv?"  
  
"Um…I just wanted to say that I'm very happy with the way things are going. I love you Spike." Willow said in a whisper. Willow then looked down not wanting to see how he reacted. Spike stood there shocked at what Willow had said. All this time she loved him and he thought she was still hung over the other witch. "Willow, I…um… I love you too."  
  
Willow looked up and into Spike's eyes and all she saw was love. Spike moved to be in front of her and kissed her and then just held her close. Willow had never felt safer than being in his arms. After to them what seemed like hours Spike released her and they walked back to the Magic Box.  
  
"Spike, Willow I found this prophesy about a vampire who can't hurt humans that falls in love with a witch. It says that when the vampire and witch confess their love for each other the vampire will be turned back into a human."  
  
"Well it must be wrong cuz Spike and I just told each other that we love each other and he's not human." Willow said Looking at Spike who now was sitting down muttering how sorry he was for everything. "Spike are you, ok?"  
  
"Pet, I'm sorry that I threatened and kidnapped you and chubs."  
  
"It's in the past I forgave you."  
  
"Oh and all the times I tried to kill you and the rest of um."  
  
"We forgave you. I'm right aren't I guys?"  
  
"Yea, Will, we forgive him. What's up?" Buffy said.  
  
"He's human and he has a soul." Willow said.  
  
"I've done so many bad things." Spike wined. "I feel so bad."  
  
"Spike let's get you home."  
  
"The crypts to cold, Willow. How about you take him to your parent's house and look after him." Giles said.  
  
"Giles, are you sure that's a good idea." Xander said.  
  
"I don't think Spike will hurt her."  
  
Willow and Spike walked to Willow's parent's house without any attacks. Willow got him into her family's spare bed room. She tucked him in and told him, "Spike, tomorrow if your feeling up to it how about we go for a walk and then get you belongings from your crypt and move you here."  
  
"That sounds great, pet." Spikes said and feel into a disturbed sleep. Willow watched him sleep a while then went to be her self. In the morning she went to the kitchen and made breakfast.  
  
Spike woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He went into the kitchen to get some food. On his way to the kitchen he noticed that the sun was up and that he was breathing and he was hungry for bacon.  
  
"Red, um what's going on?"  
  
"Good morning Spike. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yea I guess but what's going on?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question."  
  
"You're a human Spike."  
  
"Huh? I'm a human?"  
  
"Want me to prove it?" Willow said opening the blinds so the sun fell on him.  
  
"Bloody hell red I'll burn." he said moving out of the way. After feeling no pain he put his hand in the light and stepped all the way into the light. Spike stood there for a while just loving the feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time in over 200 years. Willow stood watching him for a minute then said, "Even though you look great in the sun you bacon and eggs are getting cold."  
  
Spike took a seat in the chair and started eating.  
  
"Do you want milk or juice, Spike?" Willow said going to the fridge.  
  
"Um, lil bit of both."  
  
"Okay. When do you want to go to your crypt?"  
  
"As soon as we're done eating we'll go."  
  
After breakfast Spike and Willow went to his crypt got anything he wanted to take back to Willow's house. They got back to Willow's house and Spike went to the guest room and unpacked. Willow then went into the kitchen and made lunch.  
  
Things went smoothly for Wilow and Spike along with the rest of the gang. Willow and Spike daily routine had been pretty regular. They start they day out by having breakfast, then taking a walk, then going to the park, going out for lunch, taking another walk, and then just sitting by the ocean talking and soaking up the sun. Spike and Willow's relationship had slowly developed into one of a lot of smoochies and a lot of being really cuddly.  
  
One particular day, about a year after Spike was turned back and Willow was out of college and started her career as an author, Spike took Willow to the spot of the beach she loved so much and he kneeled, held out a velvet box and said, "Willow a lot has happened this year and I think that they were the best. And being with you makes feel complete and now that I can be with you I want to make it permanent. So, will you, Willow Anne Rosenberg, be my wife?"  
  
Willow smiled and then said, "Yes, Spike I'll marry you."  
  
Willow and Spike kissed and just held each other for a while.  
  
"I wonder how Buffy will react to this." Willow said.  
  
"Why don't we go and tell them?"  
  
"Sure, and I don't have to worry about them staking you because it doesn't work anymore" Willow said as she walked to the magic box with her fiancé.  
  
They reached the magic box and were glad that everyone was there.  
  
"They're here" Anya said.  
  
"Finally," Xander said.  
  
"What'd we miss?" Willow asked.  
  
"Xander just told us that he and Anya are engaged and are expecting."  
  
"That's great Xander." Willow said. "We have an announcement also."  
  
"We're getting married." Spike said.  
  
"Wow that's so cool maybe we could have a double wedding or something." Anya said.  
  
"You'd want that?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea it would be quicker and more cost affective." Anya said. "We could even have a double wedding shower."  
  
"Anya, honey how long have you been planning this?'' Xander asked.  
  
"Since Spike was turned back to a human."  
  
"Oh." Xander said.  
  
"Anya we have to throw you a baby shower too ya know." Buffy said.  
  
"I hope it's a girl." Anya said.  
  
"It's not though. Do you remember what Ally said? Your first child is a boy named Timmy." Willow said.  
  
"Oh yeah I guess your right."  
  
"I've invited Angel and his group for the planning and the wedding." Buffy said. "But that's only if you want them here."  
  
"Sure we do." Anya and Willow said.  
  
"No we don't want them here." Spike and Xander said.  
  
"If you don't let them come here and help tonight you get to sleep on the couch." Willow and Anya said.  
  
"Fine they can come."  
  
"Yea the bloody poof can come."  
  
Later on that night Willow and Spike went back to the house and made love.  
  
For the 4 weeks everyone was hustling around trying to get wedding stuff and baby stuff done along with the occasional nasty. Buffy and the girls were so enthralled with Connor that they barely got anything done. Three weeks after that was Willow and Anya's bridal shower and the boys, Spike, Xander, Giles, Angel, Wesley, and Gunn went off for a bachelor party.  
  
Two weeks after that was the practice day for the wedding. It was very funny to see because Spike was uncertain about if the church would burn him and Angel, Willow was upset because it was a Christian church, and the rest all had a small complaint, too. Well all and all the practice went ok. Later on that night willow had everyone meet up to have a pep talk and to remind everyone not to freak.  
  
"Ok so this is how it goes. Spike and Xander are both going to be at the alter then our ring bearer Connor will be pushed down the aisle by the only junior bridesmaid, Dawn. Then Cordy walks down with Gunn and Fred walks down with Wesley. Then the maid of honor and best man, Angel and Buffy, walk down and then Anya and I walk down with Giles and he's the one to give us away."  
  
"That sounds great." Anya said.  
  
"Oh yea I have another announcement. I'm pregnant." Willow said.  
  
Spike looked kind of blank for a moment and then burst into a smile. Then he grabbed his fiancé and kissed her. Then he said, "I'm going to be a dad." Then he just held her.  
  
"So I guess it's going to be a double wedding and double baby shower too." Anya said happily.  
  
"Hun, did plan on this happening too?" Xander said.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
The next day at the wedding everything went the way it should of and after the reception the couples went to their respectful houses for their honeymoons.  
  
4 months later was the baby showers. They all got what they needed and after the baby shower Angel and crew finally left.  
  
A month later Anya had a baby boy named Timothy Joseph Harris. He's a blond haired brown eyed precious baby.  
  
Three months after that Willow gave birth to twin girls. Both beautiful red haired blue eyed babies. They were named Alicia Lauren Morgan and Hope Marie Morgan.  
  
So in the end a little bit of confusion turns out to be something great. 


End file.
